Determine etiology and pathogenesis of abnormal thyroid hormone metabolism or secretion in Grave's Disease, Hashimoto's disease, and congenital hypothyroidism. Hormonal homeostasis is assessed during hypo and hyperthyroidism to determine the role of altered thyroid hormone secretion in metabolic homeostasis.